


Live For You

by 134340inTEARs



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, M/M, mike's view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 13:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/134340inTEARs/pseuds/134340inTEARs
Summary: Mike decided he would live for him.





	Live For You

For the first time in his life, Mike has done drugs.  
People say it’s wrong. Bad. Lethal. Dangerous. Addictive. And Mike didn’t care at all.  
When life seems desperate; when you can’t breathe anymore and have nowhere to hold on, what are you supposed to do? Expect everything to be okay? Wake up one morning and pretend nothing hurt? As if the day before didn’t destroy you. Because it’s a new day and new things will happen, but in fact, it only gets worse. So why bother?  
When you could just let yourself be destroyed by your own hands instead of waiting for life to do it.  
Mike was like this in this moment.  
He was desperate. He was… devastated and exhausted.

Someone so pure to drugs and alcohol was now standing on the floor, completely wasted, holding back his tears, holding up his heart that was racing and hurt. His lungs were on his throat. Breathlessly. His mind was almost black out if it wasn’t for one simple thought.

Will.

On those fine mornings, when the weather would be clear, hot but windy, Mike would run his bike to Will’s. He would hop on Mike’s bike and let the wind cut his cheeks. Will, on an adrenaline moment, would put himself on his feet, still on the bike, open up his arms and let the wind blow him away, while Mike would be riding even faster looking over his shoulder sometimes, to stare at the boy, with a smile on his face.

This wasn’t one of those days. This was one of those days where Mike’s mother would shout at him for not being the son she wanted him to be. He had no one to blame but himself, anyway. How could he? He knew he wasn’t the perfect son. Sometimes he would escape to go drink, to smoke, to do drugs and even rebel. He wished he could be better, but messed up people like him had no solution. He would roll his eyes at her words, even though they hurt, but nothing has even touched him that hard. Until she said “Maybe you could start to behave now since that faggot friend of yours died!” That was his limit.

Mike was a behaved child. He wouldn’t do anything wrong, he would respect his mother’s rules and knew if he did wrong, he would be sorry. But that didn’t take too long, and all was needed was his strong point to leave him. Not intentionally.

Will was his anchor. He trusted every little piece of him. He loved him. They loved each other. But everyone knew what was like to be alive in those years and be queer, especially, openly. Will couldn’t take it. So he took it all away.

Mike remembered and laughed. Will was such a courageous boy.  
One day, Will heard, through the whole day, mean comments about gays. He didn’t enjoy. In fact, he was crazy mad. So at lunch time, done with all those bad words, he stood up on a table, clear for everyone to see him. And he looked at everyone, deeply into their eyes, and yelled “Fuck you!” It was the first time he cursed. “I’m gay!” And then everyone looked disgusted at him. Except the other closed gays. They were proud of him, and his coming out helped them to come out too. Mike felt sad. If he only knew what he had done, he would love to be alive and see the faces on everyone who bullied him.

After Mike’s drinking or drug, he would lay on the floor of his room, listening the TV’s sound on the living room and his sister talking on the phone on her bedroom. He would look at the ceiling and cry. And smile too. Because still loving Will hurt, but it also gave him a little strength. And his thought was the only reason he was still alive.

Mike wanted to live for Will and make him proud. Live for him what he couldn’t. Achieve both dreams. And that turned to be Mike’s biggest goal when he came home one day and his sister (the only that supported him) told him “your friend died, Mike.” With a tender voice. But he didn’t believe. He couldn’t. It was impossible.

But it was possible, and Mike had accepted. It just destroyed him a little bit. But he would be okay. And he would live for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. TEAR.


End file.
